Ashen Moon
by staryskylines221
Summary: It took only one question for her world to be thrown apart. Only one simple question. Now she was on a mission to get some anwsers and to find the brother she never knew she had. Now at cross academy Kagome must deal with vampires, family and love. Not to mention the blood lust she seems to be having for one burnt orange eyed vamp.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Bitter. Lonesome. Enraged.

Those three emotions were seething inside Kagome as she sat on a train towards Cross Academy, where she would meet her so called 'older brother'. Although she was angry she was also scared, extremely so. Never in her wildest dreams did she think that her life would turn upside and damn near sideways over a simple question. The question that came to her while looking at her families photo albums.

"Where do my blue eyes come from?"

The question was so innocent, so seemingly harmless but the answer to it had done enough damage to last a lifetime. She remembered clearly the look of complete horror on her mother's face. The middle aged beauty had turned an unhealthy pale color followed by dilating eyes and rapid breathes. Kagome had tried her hardest to calm her mother down but to no avail, so she had brought her over to the sofa where she rested her mother's head in her lap and calmly soothed her parents short brown hair. Once Mama Higurashi's breathing had slowed down to a normal rate, her mother had spilled everything.

She was the child of a rape and not just any rape a vampire rape. Apparently the only thing that had saved her mother was her father's, her step father's, monk abilities. The man that had raised her came across her mother while being violated and promptly came to her rescue.

The thought of anyone, or in this case thing, forcing themselves on her mama and her being the offspring of such a union had literally made her sick. Kagome had run to the bathroom as fast as she could and threw up. Disgusted. She had felt disgusted. Her mother had try to reassure her. She really had. Whispering words only a loving mother could to their beloved daughter as she held Kagome's hair up. That had only motivated the young girl to cry. Then another question had appeared to her.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

Even if the though of anything to do with that man made her queasy she knew that her being his offspring made her half vampire. Her mother had seemed to read her thoughts at this point and seemingly told her that she had never shown signs, well the signs she knew off, that she was a vampire. They spent the rest of the night talking to each other and crying and then talking some more. The next day had come to a surprise to her mother when she said that she was going to start traveling to see if she could find any information on vampires, if not a vampire. Her mama had pleaded with her not to go but she had stood her ground. After everything that happened back in the Feudal Era and the well sealing itself closed after the defeat of the nauseating spider hanyou, she was well prepared for some vampires. Besides it wasn't as if she would be traveling alone, she had Kirara. The nekomata had found her in the future and took to sticking to Kagome's side just as she had for Sango.

Now, after several months of traveling she had come across a small worn down town with a hot shot school. Feeling strange auras throughout the town she had rented a room in an old but lovely inn. It took one week for her to overhear about how the school, Cross Academy, was split between the day and night time students. Finding it odd she enrolled in the school, asking to be placed in the night class, and was beginning classes today.

Kagome jerked forward as the train came to a stop at the top of a large hill where her new boarding school was located. Hoisting her bag onto her back before picking up a keeping a firm hold on Kirara, Kagome stepped off of the train and stared at the ridiculously large school. It layman terms. It was damn big and damn white. She knew she wasn't the only one thinking if Kirara's snort of indifference was anything to go by.

Not wanting to waste anymore time Kagome took off in a slow steady jog on a path that she hoped headed towards the main building. Kagome quickly noticed that trees and tons of greenery surrounded the entire campus, that would be helpful when her nekomata partner needed to stretch out into her larger form. Within five minutes a building came into view and without missing a beat she waltzed inside where she proceeded to follow a strong aura up to what looked like someones office. Knocking on the door politely, she waited to be called inside.

"Come in!" A male voice practically singed causing Kagome to flinch. Stepping inside she was stopped by the sight of a middle age looking man with wheat colored haired tied back in a low ponytail and melted gold colored eyes.

Kagome bowed deeply to what she assumed to be the headmaster. "I am Kagome Higurashi."

Raging storm colored eyes took in every move her new headmaster made as he stood up and bowed with a bright smile on his face. He was graceful, pretending to be clumsy, strong with the false show of weak. Although his eyes were warm ,and she held no doubt that he was a caring man, held a look she knew so well. This man before her had seen war, blood and death. God only knew how much.

"Miss. Higurashi! Yes, you were due to come today. Welcome, welcome!" His overly gleeful voice annoyed her to no end but she kept her mouth shut.

"Thank you."

"Now as for your inquiring about being in night class. I am sad to inform you..." Kagome pinned her headmaster with a knowing look. Narrowed eyes and lips pressed into a thin line.

"Vampire. I am half vampire." Kagome watched with smug satisfaction as a look of shock came over the ex solider turned headmaster's face.

"Your parents?" The half-ling noticed the edge to his voice but chalked it up to protectiveness. But she did put two and two together and the answer came out that he indeed was an ex solider but his enemy had been vampires. Ironic, seeing how he houses them now and all.

"Uru Higurashi and a vampire named Rido. Rido Kuran."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy this new story 'Ashen moon'. I really love writing about Kagome's character and I love vampire knight. Please let me know what you think! _

_Remember I don't own anything._

_Until next time._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It took Kagome nearly a half hour to get Headmaster Cross to calm down after telling him her story, after she made him promise that he wouldn't tell anyone else about how she came to be. The man had been livid. In the end she wasn't the only one who had explaining to do. Kaien had informed her that her creator, Rido, was a pureblood vampire. A line that had been untouched by humans and was quite powerful because of this. He also explained the rules for the night class, ones such as drinking blood was not allowed on campus. She had quickly told him that she had never once had a sip of blood in her life to which his eyes had bugged out. It was a rather funny sight to her. All in all they still had things to talk about but they had scheduled it for another day.

Now, Kagome was running around in the night class uniform which consisted of a short white pleated skirt a black colored under shirt along with a white jacket with gray outlining and to complete it was a blood red ribbon used as a tie. Instead of the shoes and socks she was giving she used ankle black socks with solid black high tops with gray shoelaces. Nestled in her arms was her ever faithful companion Kirara.

Glancing at the map she was given, since she was directionally retarded, she headed towards her class in a full out sprint. In no time at all, thanks to all the running she did in the Feudal Era, she was standing in front of her class room door. Knocking on it she was told to come in and didn't hesitate to do so, her eyes narrowed and her grip on Kirara tightened slightly. There were several vampires in the classroom. Glancing around she quickly took note of the ones that seemed to hold a higher position in vampire society. They were all ethereal looking, well in the dark,' I'm obviously not human way'.

There was a short petite girl with sunset orange colored hair pulled into two pig tails with eyes the color of the ocean at midnight. The girl, she noticed was chewing on a chocolate pocky, smart girl. Next to her was a man with shaggy russet hair that fell right into his raging storm colored eyes. Eyes that reminded Kagome of her own pair of orbs. No doubt he was her brother she heard about along her journey. Sitting next to a man standing by the window was a blonde with a happy personality and equal charming green eyes. The man he was standing next to, the one who gave off the air of arrogance, had hair the color of the brown earth and eyes that were an unearthly maroon color. She noted quickly the way the maroon colored man watched her witch calculating glace. Kagome scoffed, she wasn't going to be used, not anymore. In front of him was a pretty girl with long sandy colored hair with caramel toned eyes that watched her with caution. Kagome didn't miss how the long haired girl eyed the maroon eyed man with blind admiration along with a tiny bit of possessiveness. Sitting in the back of them all was another blonde, but instead of sunshine his hair color looked the same as honey. It contrasted well with his bright blue ice toned eyes. To the left of him was a man with gorgeous fiery orange hair that was coupled with a pair of burnt orange eyes. Unlike the others he wasn't skinny but well built as well as tall. They were a gorgeous group that was for sure.

An older man with long black hair and cold grey eyes that shined blue, an eye patch covering his left eye and a cowboy hate adorning his head, stood before her. Eying her with distrust and disgust. It irked her to no end.

Narrowing her eyes at the man, sizing him up, she bowed her head to him in respect. Kagome paid attention to his mannerism, the same way she had done to Headmaster Cross. Although she was strong, being half miko and half vampire, did not mean she couldn't get hurt. Observing her surroundings while taking note of things could possibly save her life. Another solider she noticed, except this one was still active. She was mindful of the way his right hand kept twitching and how his right arm kept bending at the elbow like he wanted to reach back for something. _Most likely a weapon, probably a gun of some sort seeing as how his pointer finger and thumb seems to be more calloused than the rest. A large gun at that too, his left hand keeps clenching like it's missing holding onto something. A shot gun._

A cough brought Kagome out of her observing and she looked up to her new teacher.

"Name?" His voice a deep baritone sound was cold and uncaring. Somehow it was familiar to Sesshomaru's.

"Kagome Higurashi."

"Well then you call me Mr. Yagari, got it? Take a seat, midget." He smirked at her and Kagome seethed. Midget! She was not a midget! Sure she was short but midget!?

Kirara, who she had almost forgotten was in her arms, bristled. Hissing her displeasure at her teachers new pet name for her.

"A cat? Your brought your cat to school?" Mr. Yagari was truly starting to piss her off. The way he looked at her with amusement dancing in his eyes, reminded her of the way she looked at Inuyasha after Shippo pranked him. It irked her to high heaven.

"Her name is Kirara. Not cat, cyclops." Kagome smirked smugly as she watched her teachers attitude go from amused to agitated. _Never mess with anyone who has raised a kit._

With that done and said Kagome quickly made her way to the back of the class, behind the fiery orange haired man and his blonde desk partner. Blocking out everything else, she set Kirara onto her shoulders and smiled as the nekomata curled her tails around Kagome's neck, like a kitty cat scarf. The thought alone was enough to cause her to giggle softly.

As the class went on Kagome didn't pay attention as she was lost in thought. She really didn't understand what it meant to be a half-ling, what differences it made in her body. Would she feel the lust for blood? Could she even drink blood? Did being a child of a pureblood cause her to have a different set of powers? The questions that seemed to accumulate in her mind caused her mood to shift drastically.

Sensing her mistress' unease, Kirara mewled as she butted her head into Kagome's cheek. Kagome smiled at Kirara, scratching behind her black ear causing the two tailed cat to purr happily. _ No matter what, I still have my family and Kirara._

Suddenly there was a chuckling of a deep voice that broke her out of her thoughts. Looking up, raging storm cloud blue eyes connected with unique burnt orange. Kagome had to take a deep breathe as a delicious scent wafted into her nose. To her it was the smell of rain forest after fresh rain storm mixed with cinnamon and camp fire smoke. Kagome felt something something sharp scratch the inside of her mouth, wondering what it was she opened her mouth and pocked around with her finger. Shock was the only thing she felt when her finger was pricked on a fang. A fang. She had just grew fangs.

"Have you never seen your fangs before?" His voice was deep and smooth and it sent shivers down her spine.

"Fangs? I'm only...only a half-ling." She knew her voice sounded strained and frankly she couldn't bring herself to care. This was the first time she had ever shown signs of being a vampire.

"A half-ling?" Kagome's head shot up to the sound of a disgusted female voice. The girl with long sandy hair was glaring at her, for what reason she did not know.

"Is something wrong with that?" Kagome pinned the girl with a glare that would have made Sesshomaru preen like a proud peacock. She watched with satisfaction as the other girl seemed to back up a bit.

"Your a half breed." Half breed. How ironic that she had spent a total of two and a half years with a man with a complex to that title to only be called the same thing herself in the end. Of course she didn't care that she was a half breed but she had to admit it did sting to be called such with such disdain.

"Yes, your problem is?" The half-ling watched the noble female vampire with predator type eyes. Prissy, was the first word that came into Kagome's mind. Blindly devoted to her master, the pureblood with maroon eyes, that was standing beside her. Never has worked hard in her life. Soft hands were proof of this.

"Watch your tongue, half breed." The venom laced in the noble's voice would have made a lesser person run in fear. Not Kagome though. She had run with and hunted down demons. She had trained with some of the most powerful people ever and more importantly she had the backing of those she loved, even if they weren't here right now.

"Kagome. My name is Kagome, not half breed." She stated simply as she tried to soothe Kirara who was standing on the table/desk hissing her warnings.

"Ruka that's enough." The vampire with burnt orange eyes said and by the tone of his voice he was leaving no room for arguments. "Kagome try and calm down please. I'm sorry for her behavior." Kagome eyed him with interest before looking away.

"Hnn. If I am a bother I will leave. Excuse me." With that she stood up to leave, holding her arms out for Kirara before doing so. Once she was at the door she stole a quick glance at the man with the eyes that were burnt orange and at her brother before leaving all together.

"Well Kirara, that didn't go as well as I hoped." Kirara only mewled her agreement.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO.

_Here is another chapter. I hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think. I love writing Kagome's character and so I plan on doing alot of crossovers._

_Remember I don't own anything!_

_Until next time._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kagome sighed as she woke up from her most recent nightmare. Crying silently, the half-ling made her way to her personal bathroom. Last night after the night class were finished with their courses, Takuma, the sweetheart, had readily shown Kagome to her overly fancy bed room. The room was large and painted a deep blue with deep silver curtains that covered the windows. Her furniture was already supplied for her, a queen sized bed with a deep teal comforter, alongside the bed she received an off white dresser, vanity and a glass desk. Although Kagome truly loved the room she was given it lacked that homey feel that her bedroom back at the shrine held.

Once inside the bathroom Kagome splashed her tear streaked face with cold water, hoping to wake herself up a little. Glancing at her bedroom clock she giggled when it read 5:00 pm. This new vampire schedule was something she was going to have to get used to. It wasn't like the sun actually hurt her, but her classes were at night.

"Kirara, do you want to go running with me?" Kagome asked her partner as she slipped into a tight gray halter work out shirt and a pair of tight work out shorts. Kirara mewed her answer as she hoped down from her perch on Kagome's bed. Slipping on a pair of white running shoes the half-ling stepped out of her room.

"Going somewhere?" Startled at the deep voice coming from behind her she swung her right leg out in a swift round house kick but was surprised when someone caught it. Angling her neck so she could see who had stopped her kick she was surprised to see the man with light orange hair standing behind her, her ankle held gently in his large hand.

"Sorry." She whispered as she lowered her leg to the ground. The half-ling backed up a bit when his scent invaded her nose causing her fangs to elongate. It was such a pleasing smell to her that she had to stop herself from lunging at him. Honestly, his smell was driving her crazy and things she never noticed before were becoming clear. Things like the blood pumping in the thick vein that ran along his throat. The way he would flick his tongue over his fangs ever few breathes. Swallowing discreetly she continued talking. "Running."

"Running?" The half-ling watched with narrowed eyes as the man before raised an amused eyebrow. Did vampires not run or something?

"Is there something wrong with running Mr. Vampire?" She mocked as she made her way to move down the hallway, stooping every few doors to make sure she was going in the right direction.

"Akatsuki Kain, that's my name, not Mr. Vampire. No, there isn't anything wrong with running, just not many vampires run for the joy of it." Kagome sighed heavily as he followed her downstairs and to the front steps of the mansion they called a dorm.

"Akatsuki you would do will to remember that I am only a half breed, especially since your female friend was so...stern about me knowing it." Kagome sighed as she stretched her arms from side to side in preparation for her run. Not caring to hide the bitterness in her voice

"Ruka is very...I'm sorry about what she said. Honestly I think she was just feeling threatened since your new here. There is nothing wrong with being a dhamphir." Kagome looked up at him in shock and unease. Although it was nice of him to tell her that there was nothing wrong with being what she was, Kagome didn't really understand why he was doing this.

"I am proud of who and what I am. I was raised with great care and I will not do my mother the dishonor of hating half of who I am. Thank you, Akatsuki, but I don't really understand why you are even telling me this in the first place. Shouldn't you be with your group?" Kagome eyed him, he truly was attractive with all those covered up muscles and that smoldering looking not to mention his wild hair. He was her definition of a sexy.

"You interest me. Normally one would get more upset than you did when being called a half breed. Besides I could use a break from them every once in a while." The smirk he sent her had her suppressing shivers that were sent up her spine.

"Hnn. Well I'm going." With that she started off running full sprint past the gates that inclosed the night class dorm, Kirara right by her side. Making a sharp left she entered the woods and for the first time since she left the Feudal Era Kagome felt that rush of excitement fill her. How she dearly loved riding on Inuyasha's back as they ran towards a jewel shard or away from some killer demon. She missed them so much. She missed her older sister and best friend Sango and their girl time baths together. She missed her older perverted monk of a brother, Miroku and even though it was weird she missed slapping him for groping her. Kagome missed her kit, her funny brave sweet sweet Shippo. How she hoped he was ok and was raised with love. She missed her fights with Inuyasha, she missed feeling the comfort of him being by her side. She missed everything about the Feudal Era.

Pushing herself to go faster Kagome stopped when she came to the entrance of what looked like a clearing. Stepping through the arch of the branches she gasped at what was before her. The clearing was filled with big beautiful wisteria trees and mixed in were a few dogwood trees that were in full bloom. She recognized most of the flowers that were blooming. There were some beautiful phlox flowers, camellia along with queen anne's lace and some lavender. Kagome dropped to her knees when she saw that there was a large pond in the middle of it all. It reminded her so much of the Feudal Era beauty! The air even seemed cleaner here.

"Go on, Kirara. You can transform here." No other word was needed and the small kitten transformed into a powerful saber-tooth tigress in a whirlwind of bright orange and red flames. For a few hours Kagome just walked through the clearing she now deemed hers. Exploring and playing around with Kirara, it was the best time she had since leaving her friends back in time.

Kagome was lost in thought when Kirara mewed and butted her head against her leg.

"What's wrong?" When Kirara nodded towards the sky Kagome panicked. The sun was already setting and she was late to class. Quickly picking up Kirara she ran as fast as she could towards her dorm. Once the dorm was in sight she didn't bother to slow down instead she jumped over the fence, surprised herself in the process, but did not stop there. She quickly ran up to her room were she took a quick shower and threw on her uniform before heading towards her class.

Knocking on the door to her class she groaned when she heard the grumpy voice of the cyclops teacher telling her to come in.

"Is there a reason your late, Miss. Midget?" Kagome bit her lip to keep from retorting. He was asking for it though. Sighing and counting to five in her head she bowed slightly.

"No. I apologize, Mr. Yagari." All she received was a curious glance from her teacher before he told her to take a seat. Grumbling under her breath she took her seat behind Akatsuki and the honey blonde that was beside him. Dropping her head onto the table with a slight huff she didn't even move when she heard a familiar achingly deep voice chuckle.

"You have flower petals in your hair." Looking up through her bangs she glared half heartily at Akatsuki.

"Hnn." Was all she said before lifting her head and shaking her hair softly to get rid of some of the after effects of playing.

"Did you enjoy your run? You were gone a long time." Before she could even speak the blonde beside the light orange haired man turned around to gape at her.

"You run? Whatever for? Your half vampire, you stay fit!" Kagome actually giggled at his incredulous expression. It was a mixture between shock, disgust and curiosity. So entertaining.

"I have always been fit, that's true. I guess I just got use to running and now it helps me think. Plus Kirara enjoys the exercise as well." Smiling sweetly at her precious partner as Kirara mewed her thanks from her perch on her shoulders.

"I'm Adiou by the way. Adiou Hanabusa." He reached out a hand to her to which she shook happily.

"Kagome Higurashi." Suddenly she felt someone touch her hair and she stiffened before she turned around to see the girl with two pigtails and a piece of pocky hanging from her mouth.

"Rima Touya." She introduce herself and Kagome smiled. "Pocky?" Kagome took the offered pocky with a gleeful experssion. Humming in delight as the chocolate coated snack took over her taste buds. This time she didn't even flinch when she felt her hair being softly tugged knowing that it was Rima. She closed her eyes as she chewed her pocky. Even as a young girl Kagome had always loved having her hair played with. It soothed her and more often than not made her sleep.

"Shiki Senri." Her eyes flew open at the new passive voice and raging storm cloud blue met raging storm cloud blue. Kagome eyed the man she believed to be her older brother carefully. It was painfully obvious that he had an apathetic personalty and it amused her.

"Hello, Senri."

"How did you happen to get flowers in your hair?" The question came from a different male voice, the pureblood.

"I stopped to play with Kirara on my run." She narrowed her eyes as she watched his maroon eyes take on a judging look.

"I'm dorm president, Kaname Kuran." Kagome felt her whole body freeze up. Kuran. He's a relative of Rido.

"Hey, you ok?" The same familiar deep voice of Akatsuki helped bringing her back to reality.

"Hnn. Sorry." Turning to look Kaname in the eyes she nodded her head. "Nice to meet you."

The rest of her classes was spent in silence. She only spoke when someone asked her a question, usually Aidou, and Rima playing with her hair. Once classes were finished Kagome gathered Kirara in her arms and set off towards the dorm when she was stopped by an hand roughly holding hers. Not liking the way she was being handled Kagome twisted her body around and out of the rough hand and landed a back flip kicking the offender in the face.

"Hey, what the hell!" A gruff voice filled with hate shouted. Looking around she came face to face with a teenager with silver hair and celestial violet eyes. Looking him over Kagome noticed the tattoo gracing his neck and the chain hidden in his pants. A gun. Damn.

Cursing her luck, Kagome backed up a few paces. "Who are you?"

"Your new here, right? I'm one of the school prefects. Headmaster Cross wants to see you."

XOXOXOXOXOXXO

_Another chapter, I hope you enjoy. _

_Remember I don't own anything!_

_Until next time._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kagome growled in warning at the boy with silver hair and violet eyes as he led her to Head Master Cross. He was the definition of rude and it was getting on the half-lings last nerves. "Don't growl at me vampire." His violet as narrowed at her and for once Kagome could see the depth of hatred and resentment for her kind , the torment that seemed to glow within his eyes. Getting a good look at his eyes she felt the bleeding that was occurring in his eyes and the constant affliction in his soul and aura. It made her heart ache. No one should have to suffer that much.

Making sure to use a softer tone she asked him."What's your name?" She took note of how his muscles tensed,constricting on instinct, first before he continued along the path. "My name is Kagome."

Glowing anguished violet eyes watched her wearily. "Zero."

"Zero, I am a half-ling." The look that came over his face said it all. Shock, anger, disgust, pity and a lot more. Once again she felt a tug at her heart at the look of disgust but her stomach churned at the thought of someone pitying her. "The only reason I don't let myself hate half of what I am is because it would be a disgrace to my mother, who raised me with love. Besides it's not like I can change it." They were walking up the stairs that was to led to the hallway that connected to the Head Masters office.

"You may be half human but you still drink blood. You leach off humans." He snarled at her to which she sighed heavily.

"I have never taken a sip of blood, neither have I taken those blood tablets." With that she made her way to the Head Master's office, knocking and entering when she was called.

"You asked for me Mr. Cross?" She bowed her head in respect to her elder before looking him in the eyes.

"I wanted to know how you were transitioning." He smiled sweetly at her and she graced him with a soft smile, but not for long. He was a truly kind hearted man but she didn't come here for pleasantries, at least not today.

"I'm doing well. The vampires do not seem to mind a half-ling, the only one who seems to have issues is Ruka and that I could hardly care about." She paused, wondering either if she should mention what else was on her mind. She glanced up at the ex solider, judging his character. As far as she could tell he really wanted the vampires to coexist with humans, he wanted to end fighting so the world could welcome a reign of peace. That she respected highly. "I understand that the vampires seem to have a sort of devotion to Kaname and I won't disrespect that. I just want to inform you that I do not hold the same feelings on the matter and will not blindly pledge myself to him. I will of course follow the rules but he is not my lord, Head Master." A weight she did not know she had been feeling lifted from her shoulders as she told the man across from her how she felt.

"I understand, you were not raised with vampires and as such hold no special need to devote yourself to him like they do. I must ask that if it is within reason that you follow his orders as dorm president." She nodded her head swiftly. It was a reasonable request and one she was glad to accept.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome. Now, have you spoken to Senri yet, about your parentage that is." She shook her head no. Now was not the time, she needed to wait a little longer to make sure nothing was rushed. She did not want to scare her brother off. "Good, don't rush into things. Take all the time you need. Now, I've looked a bit into Rido and right now he is currently in a deep sleep, trying to heal himself from an injury that, if he were not a pureblood, would have killed him." Kagome soaked up the information with barely veld interest. For now, Rido was not a threat, she would have time to figure out what was being a half-ling about, what it entailed and what it meant for her more so than anything since she was a miko. Not only that but his sleep allowed her time to train. Although he was her father, he would pay for what he did to her mother, pay with his life and nothing less. She would make sure of that.

" I see this information pleases you." She flushed when she heard the blonde man chuckle.

"It does, thank you. Is there anything else you needed from me?" She tried her hardest to sound apathetic but when he giggled in that high pitched tone that annoyed the hell out of her, she knew she had failed miserably.

"Not right now, you look tired and should go rest. Thank you for your time." She bowed again before exiting the office and than the building. She was just entering the night class dorm when Kirara mewed to get her attention.

"What is it, Kirara?" She questioned the nekomata, raising an eyebrow when Kirara jumped out of her arms. Interest peaked she followed the two tailed cat into what seemed to be the kitchen and giggled when the cat jumped onto the counter. "Your hungry, huh?" When the nekomata bumped her stomach Kagome sighed. Leave to Kirara to make sure that she ate. "Thank you for looking out for me." The cat mewed happily as she rubbed her nose into Kagome's hand.

Stretching her arms above her head she opened the fridge to see what was inside. "Mmm...how about italin baked chicken and veggie pasta and for you a salmon and a side of cream?" Kagome giggled sweetly as Kirara perched herself onto her shoulders, purring rather loudly and rubbing against her neck. "I'll take that as a yes."

It took no time at all to season and put the chicken in the oven. As she seasoned the chicken she made sure to have to the noddles for her pasta boiling. Once the pasta was done she strained it of it's water and allowed it to cool , since she would be eating a cold veggie pasta salad. Cutting up some cucumbers, tomatoes and green peppers she tossed it in the pasta before dropping the pasta dressing in and mixing it all together, topping it with a bit of salt and pepper. Now all she had to do was wait for the chicken to be done.

"There's still a bit of time before the chicken is done, so I'm going to go change clothes." Kirara nodded and perched herself back onto her mistress' shoulders. Once she was safely inside her bedroom, she removed her clothes opting for dropping them in her laundry basket instead of leaving them on the floor. Deciding on what to wear she chose a pair of dark gray yoga sweats and a large deep blue long sleeve shirt that read' short? I prefer to the term gravitationally challenged' across the chest. She took a brush through her unruly hair before tying it up in a messy bun. Once she was dressed she headed down back to the kitchen, Kirara trotting right alongside her. When she got there she was not expecting to see Akatsuki and Aido tasting her pasta.

Growling lowly she counted to five in her head before allowing herself to talk. "Can I help you, boys?"

"AH!" Adio shouted in shock, jumping away from the counter and her food as he did so. All the while Kagome could not help but think he looked similar to a child who was caught with his hand in the cookie jar or in this case the veggie bowl. "You scared me!" The way his eyes were practically falling out of his face made Kagome give herself a high five in her mind. She had just scared a noble vampire, it was defiantly something to be proud of.

"Your eating my food." She stated simply, moving to make herself a plate and to set Kirara's bowl of milk and plate of salmon on the ground.

"Nice shirt." The deep voice of Akatsuki once again sent shivers coursing through her body. Inhaling she caught his scent and like clock work her fangs elongated. Looking up at him as she set the finished chicken on top of the stove.

"Thanks." She smiled at him before going to sit down at the dinning room table, her plate and a bottle of green tea in her hand. She raised an eyebrow when they both followed her, Aido with a bowl of the vegetable pasta she made. Taking her seat she took a bite of her food, humming her pleasure at the taste as she did so.

"Where did you get it? Seems original." Akatsuki chuckled and Kagome noticed that when he laughed his eyes seemed to turn almost a shade lighter. It was an enchanting sight.

She eyed the both of them carefully before she gave her answer. "My brother went through this phase where he wanted nothing more than to make funny shirts. Some he made specially for me, as you can see, and others he made for the family and some of his friends."

"Is he younger than you?" She nodded her head, smiling fondly at the thought of her little brother. He always did know how to make her feel better. He had helped so much when she was going back and forth through time, she loved him, cherished him. "You seem to really love him."

"I do. Although he is human, he is really special and nothing could replace him. He's my brat brother after all." Catching the look Adio was giving her she raised a brow at him in question.

"Who all in your family is human?" She tensed visibly because later he added. "I mean no harm or disrespect. Just curious." She nodded her head at him. Kagome doubted if the boy with eyes that reminded her of frozen forget me not flowers, would ever be able to lie, his feelings were always readable through his expressions.

"My mother, my grandfather and my little brother are the humans in my family that are still alive. My step father died when I was little."

"So your father was the vampire." It wasn't a question and she knew so she only tilted her head as a sign of yes. As she ate, only speaking when they asked her a direct question, she felt the heat of someone's stare. Her body and blood seemed to heat up under the unwavering gaze. Looking up she locked eyes with Akatsuki and for a second she could have sworn that the blood in her body pulsed. She could feel her pupils turn into slits and her fangs brush against her bottom lip, drawing a drop of blood in the process.

"Are you ok?" Akatsuki's voice drew her out of her trance like state, his burnt orange eyes glowing with worry for her. Although she wanted to answer him, she couldn't for fear she would jump over the table and sink her fangs into him. She tried to nod her head but her body felt heavy. "Kagome, what's wrong?" Once again his deep voice drew her in, like a moth to a flame, she really stood no chance.

Kagome was about to lunge when she felt Kirara rub her nose into her hair. Glancing over she spotted Kirara perched on her shoulder, mewling her worries at her. "I'm ok, sorry. I think I need to go to bed." Grabbing Kirara, Aido as well as her dishes she placed them all in the dish washer, her fingers shaking nervously as she did so. What was happening to her she didn't know or understand and it scared her. She didn't have the support she would have had if she was in the Feudal Era, it felt like she had no one to talk to. Slamming the dish washer door shut she made to leave when she felt strong arms lift her up. "What are you doing?"

"Obviously you aren't feeling good. I'll carry you to your room." The orange haired noble told her and she could only hope that she didn't attack him on the way there. She was surprised by how gently he carried her and the fact that he didn't just toss her over his shoulder but instead carried her in a princess hold. They were standing in her bedroom before she knew it and she vaguely thought that vampire speed was super cool for once. He laid her on the bed with an ease and grace that caused her to smile softly at him.

"Thank you, but I'm fine." She went to sit up but he stopped her, pushing her shoulder softly until she was laying all the way on the bed. Kagome had to bite back her gasp when the male vampire pulled the pony tail out of her hair, letting her fall over her pillow in soft waves. "Akatsuki..." She mumbled and when he finally looked at her she inhaled swiftly. His eyes seemed to be glowing, they were glowing!

Finding she was unable to stop herself, she reached out and traced under his eyes with her pointer finger as gently as she could, barely even touching the tender skin there. "They are like embers, so pretty." She dragged her finger to the corner of his eyes before she felt him grab her hand.

"I think yours are far prettier. They're glowing and they look like storm clouds lite up by lightening. Far more breathe taking if you ask me." His words were smooth and dripping with an emotion she couldn't identify. Each deliciously spoken word sent a bout of shivers crashing through her body. He let her hand go of her hand as he slid away, his larger more course fingers brushing against her more delicate ones, from the bed heading towards her bedroom door. "Get some rest, Kagome." The fanged smirk he caste her way had heat rushing through her body.

"Goodnight, Akatsuki." She sent him an equally devilish smirk, making sure to show off her fangs in the process. Utter satisfaction and pride filled every pore of her being as she heard the catch in his breath. Kagome giggled when the noble vampire abruptly closed the door, leaving her room and her presence in a haste. Although it was an adorable act it just didn't seem like something he would do, out of character, inducing her into a fit of giggles.

Taming her laughter the half-ling thought over her bodies reaction to the orange haired noble man. Although she would admit that she thought him incredibly attractive, she didn't however understand her bodies reception to him. She really needed to do some research on the matter, although books would more and likely be of no help, she desperately needed some information any information on what her body was going through.

Her chest heaved heavily with a sigh as she came to the conclusion that tomorrow she would start her search as well as make a call to her family. She really missed them greatly. The raven haired girl missed her little brothers laughter and the easy way he seemed to smile or the way he seemed to know exactly how and when she needed cheering up. Her grandfather was always there to back her up, no matter what with out question. He loved her greatly and treated her with care, always giving her charms and things to make sure she was safe, even if they didn't work. The one she missed most though was her mother. Her sweet kind and gentle mother. She missed her mother's hugs and how they seemed to snatch away her every problem and fill her being with tender love. Her mother's smile was another thing she wanted to see now more than ever. It was the very definition, well in her opinion, of what a mother's smile should be. Concerned but amused, loving yet stern and welcoming. That was the only way she knew how to describe Mama Higurashi's smiles. Kagome only hoped that she was as half a good a mother to her Shippo and to any other kids she would have in the future.

With her head filled with thoughts of those dearest to her Kagome fell into a deep fitful sleep.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_Here is another chapter and I hope you enjoy it! Please let me know what you think._

_Remember I don't own anything!_

_Until next time._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It had been two weeks since Kagome and Kirara arrived at Cross Academy and although she was use to traveling and being away from her family it did not lessen the ache she felt from not seeing them. The past two weeks were spent with the half-ling settling in, learning about the others and trying to find some information on other half vampires. Although she liked her night courses as well as most of the night class, the half vampire spent most of her time searching for any word about ones like her or in the meadow. In the whole fourteen days she spent at the Academy she spent most of her nights, or days in this case, sleeping under a shady tree in the clearing with Kirara by her side. It was during one of those days spent sleeping outside that Kagome found that her miko abilities were still there but enhanced. She had come across a tree that was sick, from what she did not know, in the midst of her trying to find out what was wrong with the plant she had healed it. When she actually figured out what she had done she cried, her connection to her past was still there, her miko abilities were still with her. Kagome didn't realize until then how scared she actually was of the possibility that she had lost them.

Although her search for anything on her kind came up empty she had enlisted help from the Head Master and surprising Zero. Apparently after finding out that she had not once taken a drop of blood from anyone he had constituted a form of respect for her. The raven haired girl giggled aloud when she thought about the silver haired boy and how they came to have some odd sort of friendship. Kagome had been on her way to the Head Master's office to discuss any new findings about Rido or half-lings when she, of course, had gone about getting herself lost. The stormy cloud eyed girl had been about to shriek in frustration when she came across a stable with a beautiful white horse and one Zero asleep in a pile of hay. Kagome smiled to herself when she thought about how cute the scene had been, well cute until he had woken up yelling and grumbling about her being a pervert or stalker of sorts. She had been so pissed that she had pounced on him, making him land face first on the ground, and sat on his back. He had screamed, oh Kami did he scream, but soon enough he had calm down long enough for her to explain why she was even there in the first place. She remembered a weird look littering across his face, a mix between amusement and apathy, before he started laughing lowly at her. The half-ling had flushed a bright red from anger and embarrassment before turning to pet the moody white horse. As soon as her hand came in contact with the horses body Zero had gone into a state of shock. When she asked what was wrong he explained that the horse, White Lily, never let anyone except Zero touch her. It was then that their friendship had blossomed and now Kagome felt like she had someone to talk to who would understand her, if only a little.

Kagome huffed a sigh as she laid her head onto her desk tuning her teacher out. Even now as she just sat there and did nothing she could feel the hot glares sent to her from a certain sandy haired noble vampire. Although she got on well with most of the vampires, some just didn't care to hang around the others, Ruka had been persistent on trying to kill her with looks alone. Why the female vampire disliked her was one thing Kagome wasn't going say or pretend that she understood. In her opinion it was rather childish and just down right agitating. Never before in her life had she wanted to make a grown woman sit in a corner on time out for petty behavior, but that was exactly how she was feeling now. She sighed again when she felt the familiar heat of a glare bore into her skin.

"What's up with all the sighing you have been doing?" Looking up through her bangs she frowned at her friend. Adiou was a very odd person, if not loveable. Often times she had come across him stalking the pureblood in order to take something Kaname had used so he could keep it at, what she called, the Kuran shrine. Even if he did have his odd tendencies she truly cared for the blue eyed boy, in some ways he reminded her of her of Souta. Funny, sweet and quirky. Within the short period that she had been at the Academy Adiou and herself had become good friends.

"Nothing." One look at her blue eyed friend and she could tell he didn't believe her. "I am in the process of being glared at. It is rather daunting."

"I'm sorry about Ruka..." Before he could continue she cut him off.

"It is in no way your fault, Adiou. Anyway it's not like she is harming me it's just really annoying." Once again she let her head meet the cool wood of the desk, smiling as she felt Kirara hide and curl up in her hair.

"I'm sure it won't be long until she stops. Although she loves Kaname and wants to prove herself in anyway she can he gets rather irked with her. So I'm sure it's just a matter of time now until he says something." Kagome only grunted her response and she smiled when she heard him chuckling.

She was rather content just laying there when she felt a familiar aura coming towards them. Her head shot up, as did Kirara's, when the door opened and who she saw made her gasp in shock.

"Koga?" Her voice was no louder than a whisper yet she knew the wolf demon had heard her as soon as his head whipped to look in her direction. He looked the same yet somehow different. His hair was not styled in the long ponytail she remembered but instead it was cut just bellow his ear and was keep messy. His eyes were the same fierce sky blue color and she was glad to see the same spark that only freedom brought him in his eyes. He was taller though, standing about six foot two inches and he was sturdier looking.

"Kagome?" His startled voice brought her back to reality and she just smiled and nodded her head at him. That was probably not the best time to announce herself to him because within a second of her conformation she was swept into a large bear hug and being spun around high in the air. "I can't believe this! Your here, it's really you!" He shouted in glee. Although the half-ling was just as excited to see her friend she was well aware that this was not the appropriate setting.

"Koga, put me down please." Her voice was calm and a bit apathetic but the bright smile on her face gave away what she was really feeling. Once he set her down, an arm still wrapped around her shoulders, she relaxed.

"Miss. Midget if you were to be so kind and explain what the hell is going on it would be very much appreciated." Kagome glared at her teacher as he spoke the nickname she was given without her permission.

"Sorry, Mr. Cyclops. Koga is a friend of mine and I haven't seen him in a very long time so it came as a bit of a shock. As for why he is here I can not answer that as I don't know the reason myself." Her tone was gruff and she knew she got points on him when she saw his expression changed from neutral to pissed when she called him Cyclops. Don't dish it if you can't take it.

"Who the hell are you to call Kagome a midget!" Kagome flinched as she heard her the wold demon shout at her teacher. Although she was glad to have him defending her, something that reminded her of old times, she knew that the wolf demon had a temper and that her teacher honestly stood no chance against him.

"It's fine, Koga." She laid a gentle hand on his arm, trying to soothe away his anger. She heaved a sigh of relief when he just nodded his head and squeezed her tighter to him. "Anyway, not that I'm not glad to see you, what are you doing here?" The half-ling questioned her friend with a raised eyebrow.

"Sesshomaru sent me here to talk to the Head whatever guy about some stuff. Demons are becoming more known and more powerful in society and your head dude, , asked if I would willing to teach a short course on demons and the like." Hearing his explanation Kagome's face lite up brightly with a smile. Sesshomaru was alive!

"Where is Sessho!? I want to see him!" She was aware of the fact that she was basically bouncing on her heels making her look childish, but she did not care. Sesshomaru was alive, the person who took care of her when she thought she could not go on, the person who taught her how to fend for herself was still living. The half-ling felt tears of joy reaming in her eyes and she had to blink several times to make sure they did not fall.

"Woah woah! Chill Kags!" She huffed as she heard the wolf demon chuckle, her cheeks coloring from embarrassment. "I'll call him right away and let him know I found you." She beamed brightly, feeling better than she had in months at the news.

"Wait!" A shout across the room halted her good mood. Kagome slowly turned her head to glare daggers at whoever dared to disturb her conversation with her long lost friend, unaware of her appearance. Eyes glowing, fangs out and power radiating around her entire body. To the rest of the class she looked and smelled like a pureblood.

Her eyes landed on Ruka and a frown mare her face. "Can I help you?" Her voice was low, deadly and in seemed to surprise the rest of the class.

Kagome watched with smug satisfaction as Ruka seem to doubt herself. "How do you know the demon Lord of the West? He only converses with those of high standing and whom he deems worthy and your only a half breed." Ruka spat and instantly Kagome heard growling from beside her.

"Don't you ever call Kagome a half breed again." Kagome did not need to look to know that Koga's eyes were bleeding red. She could feel his demon pushing to surface and take over even as she stood next to him. Quickly she rubbed the scruff of his neck, a spot all canine demons loved to have petted, calming him down.

"Why wouldn't I know my own Papa?" She quirked with a small smile.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOOXOXOXOX

_New update! Yay! _

_Look it's Koga! I actually really love Koga's character so I decided he should be the first to see her. I didn't want to rush into anything like placing Inuyasha there and all. Koga seemed just right to have meet her first._

_Remember I don't own anything!_

_Until next time!_


End file.
